Jonathan Wolfe
Colonel Jonathan Wolfe was the founder of the Wolf Pack, an elite unit of the Special Forces division of the United Earth Forces. He fought in many Robotech Wars and other minor conflicts, and was seen as an inspiration to many young members of the Robotech Academy. His life was also notable for being filled with low points — having a dislocated relationship with his ex-wife and child, as well as losing Lynn Minmei to T.R. Edwards after being lost on a long mission. While stranded on Earth with little hope, he began working for the Invid, tricking young soldiers into traps in exchange for Protoculture and safety for others in his town. In his last moments, he redeemed himself, dying while protecting Scott Bernard's resistance group from the Invid. Biography The First Robotech War After the SDF-1 came to Earth, he was assigned to Colonel T. R. Edwards' command as part of Project Valkyrie. (From the Stars) . (Robotech: Love & War)]] He battled the Zentraedi during the Zentraedi's invasion on Macross Island where he saved Max Sterling from a Zentraedi soldier, he returned to the SDF-1 before its spacefold, and helped train VF-1 Valkyrie pilots during the journey home.(Love & War) The Sentinels . ( : "A New Threat")]] He was a part of the Robotech Expeditionary Force and leader of the Wolf Pack. Wolfe found issues with the original plan of the Pioneer Expedition, which involved tricking the Robotech Masters that the SDF-3 was the Zentraedi returning in victory against the Earth. He believed that they might see through it. When he brought up this argument days before the mission was to be sent off, Rick stated that they had to go through with the mission as is. ( : "A New Threat") Jonathan Wolfe was present at wedding of Rick Hunter and Lisa Hayes, where he attempted to complete his ambitions to meet Lynn Minmei — which he had held for some time. Minmei, however, was uninterested in Jonathan, moving on elsewhere only after a few words exchanged. ( : "Wedding Day") Jonathan also noticed one of the caterers looked familiar, before telling himself that he had been watching too many Kung-Fu movies. (Robotech II: The Sentinels Wedding Special: I Do!) He was an important part of the Sentinels' efforts to liberate the Local Group of Fantoma from the Invid Regent until the Expeditionary Force got word of the Invid's conquest of Earth. Hovertank Squadron in 2023. ( : Reflections)]] Third Robotech War During the Third Robotech War, Wolfe was sent down to Earth alongside the first Reclamation fleet in a operation to reclaim it from the Invid on 2038. He failed, and was not heard from for some time. (Robotech: Invasion Part 2) On Earth, he began to lose faith after discovering that his wife and son, perished sometime after the Expedition started and started to dislike war and fighting alike. During 2044, Scott Bernard and his group met Jonathan Wolfe in a well protected city in South America. Scott, always wanting to meet his hero, volunteer to help him assault a Invid Protoculture Farm, where Wolfe left his men and Scott to die at the hands of the Invid whom he had ties with. Later, Wolfe convinced Rand to join him to find Scott, only for Rand to discover that Wolfe was making deals with the Invid. After Rook found Scott alive, Rand tried to explain Scott about Wolf's betrayal. After Rook, Rand and Scott were ambushed by Invid soldiers, Wolfe, in a change of heart, took the Alpha and helped kill the Invid. During the attack, though, he was mortally wounded. On his deathbed, he admitted to Scott about his betrayal and died recalling his wife and son. Behind the Scenes Wolfe was going to be a major character in the cancelled-''Sentinels'' TV series. He would have served as the only recurring character from the New Generation saga of Robotech besides the Regess. A young Scott Bernard would also have held a brief role. His design was nearly identical to his original design from Mospeda with the only differences being his darker hair and shorter mustache. A sub-plot of the series would have involved his crush on Lynn Minmei. These concepts would later be represented in the novels and comics adapted from the original show. Wolfe has become a controversial and complex character among fans. While his first appearance (and last chronologically) portrayed him mainly as a heroic figure turned corrupt villain, stories set before that story have attempted to paint him as a hero, in the same light as Rick Hunter or Roy Fokker. His dubious history has made some unsure of how to categorize his character. Another confusion caused over the years has been the spelling of Wolfe's name. Over the years, different spellings have included Wolf, Wolff, and many others. As with all other characters with complex names, this wikia has chosen to go with the choice taken by Primary, post-2000 media on the subject. Thus, Jonathan Wolfe. es: Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans Category:Robotech Defense Force Category:Robotech Expeditionary Force